


five thoughts

by mwingzero



Category: Mr. Brain
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwingzero/pseuds/mwingzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five thoughts revolving around the serial killer Takegami from the various people involved with the case's aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five thoughts

1...  
He wanted them to know fear. Not the kind of fear that ordinary people had - those petty fears about the world around them, about losing power, or getting fired, or finding out the doctor was right about eating the wrong foods. He wanted to wake up the darkness inside of them, the nameless crawling horrors that brought out the fears of childhood. The fears of monsters hiding behind normal people, that the closet's boogeyman was waiting to feast on them, that there really was something alive in the shadows.

He worked on them, finding it easy to hint at and make almost statements, to draw them into his thoughts and his world while letting the door drift close. And as the noose tightened around his neck, he saw the darkness in their eyes and it was that knowledge that had him laughing one last time.

2...  
She should have not opened the letters. A strong hand on cheap paper, the brushstrokes quick and bold and unapologetic as to their nature as they were to their creator. She was not sure as to why she did read them; maybe it was in hopes that he was apologizing. Maybe she had thought that he would ask for forgiveness before they hung him for his crimes. Instead, the letters detailed the death of her lover, speaking about the three men that had actually committed the crime. They spoke of how they had came to him expecting to frame him without his knowledge not realizing that he already knew of their plans.

She could have brought the letters before other police and destroy them that way, but she remembered how they found pieces of her lover. She remembered that they never did find his head or his chest. She remembered, and she reread the last letter and she purchased a long hooded coat and she killed just like the letters told her. If it wasn't for a trick, she would have gone back to the station where she planned to join her lover in the afterlife.

3...  
If he hadn't been there, she would have never killed them. He had stayed away from the circus that was that summer, having his own cases that took him outside of the main city. He heard about the serial killings and had heard about how they caught the killer. By the time he was back at the station, the trials were half-over and the killer was growing even stranger in his isolation. He heard about the killer eating his own fingers, but he didn’t realize what that meant until later.

He stayed well away from that mess, keeping from the gossip and going about solving domestics and pushing paperwork. But one evening, that case came right into his lap when he saved a girl from jumping into the path of a train. He told her that she needed to be strong. She listened and the next day asked that her lover's killer was brought to justice. He had thought it was good that she accepted her pain so she could move on, but a year later he was proven how wrong he was.

4...  
He wished he could have talked to him before his death. Piles of case notes, MRI scan after fMRI scan, recording after recording and he still did not know what made him tick. It was puzzling that one person could cause so much experts guess wrong about what they were looking at. Most of the doctors involved wrote about his monstrous appetites and needs, but few seem to realize that everyone had those needs. The killer just did not see why social politeness had to stand in the way of what he wanted.

He felt like he was watching a rare breed of predator, having been captured and then dissected without any thoughts of preserving until after the poor creature's death. There was a mad kind of brilliance in how he played with every single person he came into contact with - from the police to the doctors to even those wronged by him. It was brilliant at how he hide away all the other bodies, the bits and pieces making more sense as he ran programs to find, catalog and list deaths that had his signature. Strangely enough, some of the hits appearing had happened after his execution.

It was a pity he could not talk to him in person and ask him when he realized society rules were only guidelines. But maybe that could be changed.

5...  
There were few things about death that amused him. That was a lie. Everything about it amused him, from the way people acted when faced with it, to the way they spoke around it like it was something to be ashamed of. Death was what they were all doing. With each breath, they were dying and with each attempt of extending that breath, they were only causing more harm to themselves. It was amusing though he had less time now to bask in that amusement.

He read about the trial of the woman, smiling to himself at how well she played the part and how she caved just like he thought she would. There was no proper closure for her now, only the prison cell and the wait for what her life will become. He folded the paper, set it down and took a deep breath of air, chuckling. It was no lie when he said he was coming back; death and rebirth were the same to him these days. He only had other matters to attend to than killing three men that should not have stepped into his game.

Now it was time for a new game of life and death.

Brushing the blond curls from his eyes, he grinned at the waitress as she refreshed his coffee before turning his attention towards his dinner guest. The doctor shifted in his seat, trying to hide the carrot in his hands. His grin grew wider, seeing the little mouse head poking out of his inner pocket.

"Now, what is it that you wished to know?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with writing the past year that has been making it difficult for me to finish up my other fiction, but then yesterday, Neil Gaiman released his Keep Moving stories and I started writing these while in the middle of work. I posted them on tumblr late last night, and now I'm bringing them here. The last mini-story is actually part of an idea I have been kicking around for a while though I am not sure how it would work out.


End file.
